H E A R T B E A T
by aprikii
Summary: Law always wondered why the tiny girl always stuck to Corazon and the Donquixote Pirates. Ann was such a useless child! Law x OC.
1. 134340: Part I

I decided to pick up writing and I must apologize for like the horrible grammar your eyes are about to catch sight of. Also, Law is ten and my Ann is six. I personally do not own One Piece.

Summary #1: Law always wondered why the tiny girl always stuck to Corazon and the Donquixote Pirates. Ann was such a useless child! Law x OC.

* * *

**134340:** Part I

_I once belonged in a world under the sun__  
__(The song paused, the song stopped)__  
__A smoky layer of mist in the heart of the stars__  
__(You erased me, you forgot me)_

"B-Baby Five wait for me!" cried out the little girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails with two pastel red ribbons. Her pigtails swinging from side to side as her little six-year-old legs tried to catch up with the other younger members of the Donquixote Pirates. Baby Five and Buffalo had told the young girl that today was going to be an interesting day since Trebol and Diamante picked up a strange kid in the middle of Spider Miles. Apparently, the boy wanted to join the Donquixote Family and was going to attack some of the members in order to get in.

"Hurry up Ann!" cried out Baby Five as she was laughing. "You're going to miss it if you're too slow!"

Buffalo laughed along as he turned his head to Ann. "You're such a slowpoke that we're going ahead - dasuyan!"

Ann noticed the two pick up the pace as the distance between them got farther and farther away. Her blue eyes began to water as she tried her best with her little legs to catch up with the other two. It didn't take her long for her to finally make it where the fight was supposed to be held at. Her ears picked up the sound of a metal clash against metal. Ann slowed down as she walked closer to where the commotion was at. She noticed that a boy with a strange hat was holding a sword and what surprised her were the grenades strapped all over his body. Both Trebol and Diamante were laughing as the boy tried his best to cut one of them. Ann got closer to where Baby Five and Buffalo were sitting and watching the whole show.

"Don't kill him, Diamante," said the voice – that voice that Ann always gave a shiver to. "This is just a try out before we take him into our family as an apprentice."

"I know Doffy," answered the tall man holding the sword and fighting with the child before him. Trebol was next to him grinning from ear to ear – enjoying the struggle the young boy was going through. It took at least five more minutes until the fight was put to an end as the boy proclaimed that he was willing to bomb them since he was going to die anyway. Resulting in Diamante to get extremely upset about the poor planning the boy had for them. Ann flinched when the boy was sent to the air only to land on pure metal scraps.

"Oh he died!" cried out Baby Five sort of worried for the older boy.

"He's just a big talker dasuyan!"

"Oh well, it over! It's over! Let's go play tag!" Baby Five took hold of Ann's hand and began to drag her away from the fight. Buffalo was just a few steps behind them before catching up to the two. Baby Five tagged Buffalo telling him that he was 'it' and the winner would be those who made it back to the waste processing plant without being 'it'. Both girls began to run away from the boy as fast as they could. It wasn't long for Ann to be tagged and she had to be the one not being able to tag the older kids due to short petite nature. It wasn't a long way to head back to the headquarters where they were to rendezvous with the other members of the Donquixote family. When the kids finally made it Baby Five and Buffalo were laughing as they made it be the winners of the game. Then came Ann tears streaming down her face knowing full well that the two were going to make fun of her for not being able to tag them.

And then it happened.

"What a loser dasuyan!" laughed Buffalo as he placed his hands on his belly knowing full well his words would be hurting Ann and making her cry. Baby Five just laughed not making the situation better. Ann whipped her tears away knowing full well that the adults hated crying kids.

"Is that Ann crying again? Behehehe," Trebol asked as his companion was next to him. Not far behind was the boy who gave her and the other kids the most terrifying glare she had ever seen. Baby Five was so frightened that she was in silent tears as she hugged Buffalo. Ann tried her best to hold back the tears knowing that the boy wanted to kill her at some point. Her blue eyes couldn't stop staring at his angry grey ones.

It had been two days since the arrival of Law wanting to join the Donflamingo Family. He didn't particularly have a good relationship with the kids, but he followed them in whatever games they were playing because the adults would always ignore him or find his presence of no importance. Also, Donflamingo for some reason was not seen in the past two days and he really needed to talk to him in order to join his stupid pirate crew.

Speaking of stupid…

"She fell! She fell! Bwuahaha desuyan!" cried Buffalo as he pointed at the youngest girl crying her eyes out because she injured herself. Law's eyes twitched at the laugh Buffalo had; it was annoying. Baby Five also laughed, but she was the one willing to help the girl out. Her palms dusted the girl's pink dress from the dirt. Ann wiped her tears away, but they continued to fall down her face. There was a bleeding scalp on her knee that needed to be taken care of from what Baby Five noticed.

"B-Baby Five…" stuttered out the younger girl hugging her savior.

Law proclaimed that the most annoying girl was the younger one – always crying for one reason or the other. Honestly, he didn't know why she was even part of this family. She was so useless. Baby Five had hearts in her eyes as she patted the younger girl who was in need of her. Law scowled as all of these kids were worthless and useless to the Family. He decided to head back to the facility they were all currently residing with the adults. He had enough with these stupid kids.

"Law wait!" cried out Baby Five for his attention. He stopped and looked back. Baby Five pushed Ann forward mentioning for her to follow him much to his distaste. "Go back and get yourself some band-aids, Ann. That scratch can get infected if you don't get it treated."

Ann followed the orders of the older girl and began to follow Law. Knowing full well to keep her distance since Ann knew Law didn't like her. As they walked up to the stairs in silence Ann noticed something rather odd on Law's hand. It looked sort of like a white sport on his already pale skin. She didn't mention anything the moment they entered the building since it was probably just how his skin was. Both Diamante and Trebol were in the room reading a newspaper that had come in the morning and they were discussing the events of what it contained. They noticed the kids enter and Ann excused herself politely from them so that she could go to the bedroom that all the kids shared in the facility to find the band-aid case that Baby Five put together for Buffalo and herself.

Law watched the girl leave out of his sight and then his attention turned to the adults. His eyes glaring at the sight of the two. Both adults turned their attention to the boy and their faces were grinning from one end to the other. Law knew very well what was going to happen; they've been bothering him about his symptoms like no tomorrow. First thing when he became an executive was to kill these two!

It wasn't long for the other two annoying kids bursting the window doors open as they proclaimed that Cora-san was arriving. Law noticed the bedroom door open and Ann came out panting with a smile on her face. The newcomer was confused by the kids reaction, but he didn't have time to question anything because the door opened revealing a really tall man that Law couldn't even reach his waistline at all; he had golden blond hair that was covered in a dark red hood which had two heart shapes hanging, white pants, and some ridiculous purple feather mantle coat that covered his white and pink hearted prints. It was bizarre how this man even has mismatched shoes. This guy was odd; especially when he tripped in his entrance causing the two buffoon children chanting how he had tripped.

Law just stared at him.

It wasn't long when the man slapped both Baby Five and Buffalo. That earned two blinks from Law as he was not sure how to take that in.

_What the hell?_

The man, Corazon, silently walked to an empty chair and sat on it. Baby Five immediately went to the kitchen to get some tea and both Ann and Buffalo ran after her to help out. Baby Five and Buffalo snickered as the pour the boiling hot tea in a cup while Ann was looking for some dried plums to go with his tea. The kids came out as they announced they brought him a snack. Baby Five warned Cora about the temperature of the tea. She laughed when Corazon spit it out knowing full well this was going to happen. Ann not finding any of this funny quickly gave him a bowl of dried plums.

"I-I brought some dried plums!" she announced as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Y-You should have them with the tea after i-it cools down!"

Corazon's reddish-brown eyes stared at her blue ones before patting the younger girl on the head as he took a dried plum and placed it between his lips. Law raised an eyebrow before Diamante began to talk to him.

"Law," began Diamante pointing at the man who had entered the room. "This guy who just returned is an executive like us. His name is Corazon, and while he may be an absentminded idiot – he's Donflamingo's blood brother." There was a smile on Diamante. "He doesn't talk due to some tragic experience from what I heard." Diamante stared at Law with his green sunglasses as his grin became wider each second. "In addition…"

Law felt his head crushing as a large hand was on top of his head that belonged to none other than Corazon himself. Law's eyes widen not sure what the hell is going on. The man was beginning to drag Law by his head at a fast speed.

Law continues to hear what Diamante was saying. "He doesn't like kids; besides little Ann here. So be careful!"

With that, the boy was thrown out the window.

There was a smile on Corazon's face as he did so.


	2. 134340: Part II

Have you noticed lately how North Blue peeps are NERDS with Sora, Warrior of the Sea? Trafalgar Law, Hawkins, and Drake are friggen nerds. Heck, even Sanji since his character is based as an antagonist. Pft.

* * *

**134340:** Part II

"Hahaha!" laughed Baby Five as she ran away from Buffalo who was trying to catch her. They were playing Pirates versus Navy's; Baby Five being the pirate and the unfortunate Buffalo taking the role as the Navy. Ann decided to sit this one out knowing full well that every time she played Buffalo would give her the role of the Navy and would join Baby Five to be the pirate. Instead of playing she decided to read the comic book that Corazon had bought for her on his journey while he was away. Corazon usually never brought any gifts for any of the kids, but occasionally he would bring a book or comic to Ann since she picked up the interest of reading unlike the other two. Also, Ann was a little special in the family since she was the first kid not to get picked on by Corazon by some miracle. The other members of the family at first found it suspicious but later dropped it as they watched the two have some sort of bond. If Donflamingo, Corazon's blood brother, accepted this then so the rest of the family would too. They wouldn't question the big bosses orders.

Ann paused her reading as her stomach began to cry for food. As she placed a hand on her belly, she looked over at Baby Five and Buffalo who were still continuing with their game. A small frown was on her face, the kids were told to stay away from the kitchen until dinner would be ready. The only one who could help around was Baby Five, but it's not like she would get a snack for Ann unless she played their game. It was one thing Ann did not want to do today. Ann looked around to see if Law was around and if he, for some miracle, wanted to accompany her to find an apple tree nearby and have a snack. When she spotted the ten-year-old close to the shore just watching the waves, Ann got off her seat and decided to head over that direction.

Law wasn't a kid Ann particularly liked, in fact, he scared her a lot especially with the looks that he would give her at times. Law was just a type of kid that Ann knew to stay away from. Her little mind concluded that the boy was just always angry and would take it out on her if she was near him all the time. Ann stopped her tracks as she was only a few feet away from Law's presence. Her hands gripped on the book Corazon had brought her. Just going up close to him _terrified_ her.

"Nn...!" she inched a little closer as she questioned herself if this was the smartest thing she was doing. Ann didn't notice that she was beginning to hold her breath.

"What do you want?" asked Law not even looking back at the petite girl.

"Bah!" Ann let out all the air she was keeping in as she was surprised he knew she was close by. Her breathing started to hypervate as she began to talk in a speed no normal person would understand. "Iwaswonderingifyouwannagofindanappletreeandhaveasnack!"

Her face was red and she was huffing as she tried to get some oxygen in her lungs. Law finally turned to her with his angry grey eyes. Ann 'eeped' as she hugged her book even tighter. Ann noticed that Law was thinking of something before he finally responded and what came out of his mouth surprised her.

"Fine, let's go."

Just as he stood up both of the children heard Buffalo shout out from the top of his lungs. "It's time to eat dasuyan!"

Ann thanked whatever god was real that had saved her from going on an awkward adventure with Law. She didn't like him, but she didn't dislike him. He just _terrified_ her. And those grey eyes that would watch her whenever she was close to her friend, Corazon, gave her goosebumps. But Ann wasn't a rude kid, that's not how she was brought up. She was always told to give people second chances and so even though he terrified her – she was willing to accept that Law was just someone different with big anger issues that she couldn't personally understand.

"Ah, we should go get dinner now instead," she hesitantly turned to face Law and noticed his grey eyes. "D-Do you want to g-go apple tree hunting s-some other t-time?"

There was an awkward silence before he decided to agree with Ann. The girl tilted her head as she gave a nervous smile as she concluded that today was just one weird day.

* * *

A week ago Ann was afraid of Law, but as the days passed and Doflamingo and the family had accepted him to become a member – she noticed that Law wasn't so bad to be around. Baby Five and Buffalo were comfortable talking to him the most, Ann had ways to go, but the older boy seemed to tolerate her. The brunette was walking behind the group as they decided to head to town to get ice cream sounded like a good idea – at least for Buffalo.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention that she decided to separate from the group. Her feet lead her to the way of an outdoor book stand where an elderly man gave her a nod as a greeting which she did back to be polite. Her eyes scanned on the blue book that caught her eyes. In front of the cover was a figure with a golden helmet and a blue cape. The golden title read _Sora, Warrior of the Sea_ _Volume One_. Her blue eyes began to sparkle in admiration. This was the book that she had overheard that was a good superhero story from Lao G and it was based on real-life Marine experiences. From what Lao mention was that the antagonist was pretty famous in North Blue.

Oh, how she wanted this book!

"Ann!" cried Baby Five angrily, Law and Buffalo were just a few meters behind her. Ann looked at the gang with sparkly eyes as she held the book that she was looking for.

"Baby Five I know what I want for my birthday!" she said excitedly. "I want this book!"

Baby Five placed her hands on her hips as she gave Ann a disapproving look. "You can't. You have too many books in the bedroom and adding another one is just going to add more junk to the room! Buffalo's snacks are everywhere by the way! Honestly, kids these days only like to hoard things that are never going to be used again or can't even clean-up for themselves. Right Law?"

Law grabbed the book from Ann's hands and began to flip the pages of the book. He scanned each page and stood quiet for a minute or two. Afterward, he glanced at Ann and gave the book back to her. "What are you? A boy?"

"I'm a girl!" she cried out in protest. Her cheeks began to redden by the embarrassment. "I think Sora is cool… like Cora-san." She hugged the book tighter as her imagination pictured Corazon wearing the same superhero costume as Sora and a cool pose near the sandy shore.

This was the annoying part that Law found of her – the fact that Ann had somehow earned some type of respect from Doflamingo's brother; the brother that Law hated with a passion. His eyes narrowed at the book that she was fondly attached to. No one had explained to him why Ann was attached to that stupid man or how that man never mistreated the younger girl. He came up with theories and the only one that made the most sense was because she was young, but screw that! Baby Five was just two years older than her and Ann was going to turn seven in just a month from now.

Law grabbed the book once more, much more forcefully, and threw it to the floor. This caused Ann to burst into tears while Baby Five and Buffalo watched Law dumbfounded. Law gave Ann one of the nastiest glares he had done the first week he had arrived in front of the Doflamingo Family. "Corazon is nothing like your stupid hero."

Ann cried louder as Law walked away from the rest of the kids.

That afternoon when Ann and the group (except Law) returned home, Ann burst into tears when she saw Corazon sitting on the sofa chair reading a newspaper. She hugged the man's leg for her dear life not saying anything about Law and the book but continued to sob. Corazon and the rest of the adults were appalled by her behavior because while Ann was a crybaby she had never really cried like she was crying at the moment.

Diamante turned to Baby Five and Buffalo. "What the hell happened to her?"

Baby Five was not stupid to rat out Law, she was terrified of the kid and she was surprised that Buffalo wasn't saying anything. So the older girl shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno."

Giolla ordered Baby Five to take Ann to her room since the crying was becoming unbearable and it was starting to give her a headache. Just as the girl was about to do as she was told, Corazon picked up Ann by the waist and took her outside instead. He gave Diamante a look before closing the front door. Diamante scratched the back of his head.

"Not like I understand him, but if he's going to make it stop fine by me."

* * *

"…What's wrong?"

"…!" the girl's tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she tried to calm down her burst of crying. Corazon stared at the young girl trying her best to rub away the tears. He placed his hand on top of her head and began to stroke it – a physical motion that he knew would calm her down at times from what he learned.

" I...I…" her beady blue eyes looked at adult in front of her. Her cheeks redden by all the crying she had done. Her eyes were puffy knowing full well that she constantly rubbed them in order for her to stop her tears. She sniffed, "I…think of you as… my hero Cora-san!"

The adult stared at her before a goofy grin spread on his face. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he lifted up the girl happily. "Hahaha! Ann-chan!"

The moment Law returned back, he noticed Ann smiling happily as the heartless Corazon pointed at a book and scribbling at pages in order to communicate with the girl who laughed at whatever the man had written. There was something in Law that saw this familiar and it sickens him to his stomach.

'_Idiots.'_


	3. 134340: Part III

This is going to be a little fast pace because I need to kill Corazon off for growth purposes. I rough drafted the future chapters for this arc and honestly kind of sad he doesn't get to live. Three more chapters next week. Enjoy it.

* * *

**134340:** Part III

Ann turned to Corazon as he quietly ate his dinner next to his older brother. Then she turned to Law who was eating the same meal as Corazon and something in the now seven-year-olds head realized that both of them hated bread. She of course kept this secret to herself and found it amusing as she smiled when she took a bite of her pasta that was placed in front of her.

Tomorrow was going to be the day that they would be traveling to the sea once more to expand more land for the family. That would mean that they were going to travel a lot on the boat for days to come. Ann wasn't sure how much fun it would be, but starting tomorrow morning she would have morning practice with Lao G and Law. Ann wasn't exactly a fighter, but Doflamingo had ordered her to start her training now rather than later.

When dinner was over it was both Ann and Law's duty to wash the dishes since Baby Five and Buffalo did them last time. So as they picked up all the plates of the dinner table and placed them in the sink; Law began to wash the dishes while Ann dried them.

"Law," started Ann the conversation. She decided that after turning seven she was going to quit being a cry baby all the time, and that meant no more tearing up in front of the boy who gave her the most terrifying glares. "Did you know that we have almost eighty-eight constellations in the sky! I read it in the book that there's this one called the big dipper and little dipper and if you see them close to each other you'll find out that the little dipper's end is the direction of the north!"

Law listened to the little girl as she ranted about stars and constellations. He guessed that Corazon was teaching her about the night sky on how to navigate herself is she was ever lost. A good survival tip that he decided to save the information as she continued to talk more about. Once the dishes were washed and dried the two children began to put them away.

"Hey Law?" Ann passed one of the plates to Law so that he would put it away in the cupboard since he was the taller of the two. "Do you like to read stories?"

"Yeah."

Ann's eyes sparkled as she had an idea in her head. "Do you want to read Sora, the Warrior of the Sea with me!?"

"No."

* * *

Ann cringed when Baby Five placed an ice pack on Ann's cheek knowing full well how to take care of bruising since she knew how it felt how to get punched and slapped in the cheek during missions and training – heck even by Corazon himself. Baby Five looked at Ann's face doing one of the most ridiculous faces she had ever seen her do.

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "What are you…?"

Baby Five knew that Ann was trying her best not to let her tears fall out or whine and complained it hurt. But the face she was making…

"Gyahaha! She looks like she's constipated dasuyan!" Buffalo pointed at Ann laughing his face off. Law next to him was obviously annoyed by his laughter.

* * *

The moment Corazon entered the room, Ann immediately hugged the older man not wanting to let go. Her blue eyes looked up to him pleading with him to accept her request. "Can we look at another book about the planets this time, please? You were so busy yesterday we didn't get to look over one before dinner!"

Corazon said nothing but rubbed the girls head as a response that he would agree to go over one more astrological book. Doflamingo chuckled as the little girl dragged Corazon by the hand to the bookshelf that contained the majority of his books. He turned his head to Law who was currently studying some medical textbook he owned.

"Oi Law," chuckled Doflamingo as he pointed at Ann and Corazon who were on the rug looking over at one of the planet books. Ann sat on Corazon's lap happily snuggling on his chest and reading the first paragraph of the chapter. "Why can't you be this cute?"

"I don't want to!"

* * *

Ann hated sparring sessions with Law because the boy was stronger than her. Even with his weak body, he could take down her seven-year-old body down to the floor. She had received many bruising's from him and Lao, but she didn't want to give up trying to beat him. At times she was desperate to win that she made several mistakes and Lao had pointed them out. Growing a bit frustrated with losing once again, she took Law's hand as he pulled her up from the ground.

Loa crossed his arms and heaved out a sigh. "Ann…"

"I know!" she cried out looking more frustrated than ever. "Be a quick thinker! Focus on his next attack! And dodge!"

Law stood next to her as he patted down his gi from any creasing's that were there. Ann made two little fists completely wanting to try taking down Law once more. "Can we try again!?"

* * *

A wailing sound was heard from the room, as the infant began to wake up from the nap that he was in. Ann quick thinking brought a milk bottle while Baby Five went to get a different set of diapers. Both Law and Buffalo stared at the girls wondering how they were going to handle the situation of babysitting Dellinger while Giolla was away. Once changing the diaper and Ann rubbing the back of Dellinger, the infant fell once more in a deep sleep as he continued his nap.

The two girls looked at one another and gave each other a quiet high five.

Babysitting a baby was a piece of cake!

* * *

It wasn't the first death she had seen. No, in fact, the first death she had seen was when Doflamingo had killed a man when she joined the family. She remembered how Corazon had stood quietly next to her as she witnessed the corpse of a pirate falling down on metal scraps and blood gushing out from his back. There was no way that the man had survived. That night she had felt terrified of being part of some sick family and cried herself to sleep.

Today Doflamingo was merciless as he slashed his enemies draining them away from life. Blood was everywhere as they walked back to the ship and Ann counted all the bodies that were on the floor. Seventy-eight members of the enemy pirate crew were on the floor scattered. Life was taken away from them. Ann noticed how the majority of them were adult males, but there were some teenagers older than Buffalo and some close to Law's age. Ann ran up to hold the hand of Corazon. Her blue eyes focused on Doflamingos back. The man before her was cruel and even if he may be Corazon's older brother by blood – he was nothing like him. Her hand gripped to Corazon's hand as her little fingers trembled in fear.

Her savior was different than his elder brother; he was a kind man. She knew it from the situation that happened back at the island her mother resided in. He had saved her and her mother back then. He did not want to take Ann in at all, but her mother had pleaded him until her death. Reddish-brown eyes stared at her blue ones with what looked like concern.

Corazon was definitely the better brother.

* * *

Ann smiled at Law as he just stared at her. They were in the bedroom by themselves today since Buffalo and Baby Five were on chores duty since the morning. Law was stuck with the younger member of the kids much to his displeasure. Ann twirled her body animatedly and showed him the blue book that she had treasured so much since it was a gift from Corazon. _Sora, the Warrior of the Sea Volume One_ was in front of his face. His eye twitched.

"Do you want to read this together?!" she exclaimed happily.

There was no way out of it. She had him begged him from time to time to read it with her and he continued to refuse. The more he refused the more she would ask. He had enough!

"Fine," he grumbled out. "But then get out of my face."

* * *

**Thunk.**

**Thunk.**

**Thunk.**

Gladius clapped his hands in approval as Ann made a tremendous process in dart throwing at the targets. He would give the girl knives next and teach her how to go for vital shots. Then in hopes for her to shoot a gun or rifle after. In fact, Gladius wasn't sure why he didn't start Law with darts since he sucked at using a gun. Ann, on the other hand, had a specialty in this type of thing. The girl really had a good eye.

"Ann," the girl turned to the adult with a smile as she was proud of her accomplishments. "Let's use knives next."

* * *

Ann knew not to say a word as Baby Five was crying and Law –

Well, Law looked more than pissed when he came back to the ship. Ann passed her handkerchief to Baby Five who gladly took it to wipe her tears away. Baby Five began to tell her how Law made the mistake of attacking Wellington from the wanted poster first before calling Doflamingo. They were almost killed by the pirate but the Master of the ship took care of it after hearing the battle saving their butts. Law yelled at her that next time she's in trouble he won't bother to save her if she got too close to enemy territory without reading the signs.

Ann just sat there with a nervous smile and glad that she wasn't on that mission.

* * *

Sitting on his lap as she flipped the pages of her book was something she considered comfortable. Ann enjoyed her time with Corazon every time he was free to read with her. Majority of the times it was mainly her reading the paragraphs as he pointed her to read certain things. Then she would ask any type of question and he would write it down for her to understand. But today instead of actually reading with her; Corazon was reading a book about certain islands in the New World that interested him.

Ann flipped another page as she stared at the picture in front of her. Stars were connected with a white line in order to make constellations some of them she knew but there were a couple that she was unfamiliar with. Ann flipped another page that gave her the information of all the newer constellations from the previous page. Ann hummed as she continued with her reading that she didn't notice Law entering the room as pulled out the chair to take a seat and continue his studies.

Ann's head perked up by the sound and gave Law a cheery smile. "Law! Why don't you sit next to us and read with is?"

Law stared at her not understanding why this girl was so full of it. "No."

Ann puffed her cheeks in disappointment as Corazon patted her head; his eyes still focused on his own book.

* * *

Ann was giddy as she walked next to Baby Five with her present in her hand. Today was Law's birthday and even though the boy told them he wanted nothing more but to cause destruction – the kids thought it would still be 'nice' to give him a present. Baby Five got him a maroon sweatshirt knowing he needed more clothes, Buffalo promised him ice cream, and Ann got him a medical book. Baby Five asked her why another medical book and Ann told her this book wasn't the same as the others – she made sure as she checked every title of the medical books there were.

"So lame dasuyan!" laughed Buffalo as she told them the story of her search.

Ann blushed in embarrassment. Maybe she should have gone with a different gift…

Law came up to the kids telling them that they were about to sail and he was here to inform them to head back to the ship. Baby Five handed him her own gift much to his surprise.

"Happy Birthday – here's a little something," she said as she crossed her arms together. "Ann has something too."

Ann handed him the rectangular gift. "Happy Birthday Law!"

"I don't have anything, but I promise you to ice cream before we head back dasuyan!"

Law a little taken aback from the gifts and just overall kindness from these kids – minus Ann – he just stared at them. "…Thanks? But we gotta go now."

What a way to spend a birthday.

* * *

It was a long trip this time around in the ship, and they weren't getting attacked by the Marines lately. Law looked around the ship only to notice little Ann sleeping next to Corazon, who was fully wide awake smoking a cigarette as the usual. Part of Law wondered if he was going to get himself burnt and if so would Ann be burning too?

Ann shifted in her sleep and was about to fall on the other side, but Corazon quickly caught her and adjusted her back to his side in which she snuggled closer.

'_Idiots._'

* * *

Law panted as he was resting from his sparring session with Diamante. He rubbed off the sweat that was running down his chin, and then took a sip of water. Sword fighting sessions were becoming intense and he needed to improve himself in order to cause chaos – he wasn't going to let Doflamingo save his ass anymore. He personally wanted to finish his enemies by himself. It wasn't a surprise to him that Ann brought him some rice balls for his break – she usually did this with him and the others during practice. She placed the tray in front of him for him to take which he gladly did so.

Ann sat next to him in silence. Her blue eyes were on the adults talking to one another as Law took more bites of his snack. Then her attention went on the white spots on his body. The tiny spots before were connecting with one another making bigger spots on his body. She recalled his past and his disease. Funny, he didn't seem to be getting weaker, in fact, he was getting stronger especially in his sword fighting with Diamante.

"They're getting bigger," she mutters out accidentally. Ann quickly covers her mouth not sure how Law was going to take it.

"Yeah – seems like it might be acting faster than I predicted," he finished his last rice ball and handed her the tray. "Might be dying sooner than later."

Her hands clenched on the tray. She was not frowning or crying in front of him but instead showed him a smile. "I hope you don't though."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"You're a really fun friend to have!"


	4. 134340: Part IV

This was meant to be posted by Friday, so there might be a delay on chapter posts :O

* * *

**134340:** Part IV

It's been another year full of adventures for eight-year-old Ann. And she was happy that she was able to do more tasks instead of on being bored on the ship. No more watching Dellinger all the time just because she was always free – she had a little more freedom just how Baby Five had at age eight. And if Giolla ordered her to go to the town and get groceries; Ann was glad to do it with or without company. Of course, she liked to be with the other kids, but since they were a little older than her they usually played together more often than not. But that was fine with her since she was spending more time with Corazon.

Her pigtails bounced as she walked the streets of the town of this island to gain some food that Giolla had to order her to get. Her companion to the task was Corazon, much to her excitement. They strolled the streets and wandered around the stores. Ann was most excited to enter the bookstore that Corazon had took her in. She walked the aisles of books that were unfamiliar with her and marveled at how many books were inside. Ann turned to Corazon who merely pointed to her that he would be waiting outside for her whenever she was ready.

Happily, Ann decided to explore the astrology section of the book store knowing full well that her hobby was stargazing nowadays and wanted to learn more about different planets now. Ann looked around the shelf to see the different books that were published about different topics about stars and planets. Small fingers touched the rims of the book as she passed by. Her eyes sparkled when she noticed a book about one of Corazon's favorite planet. Immediately picking it up she took it to the counter to buy it with the allowance that Doflamingo had given her whenever she would go to town.

After buying the book, she exited the book store, ready to show Corazon her purchase. When she did exit, unfortunately, Corazon was not in the spot she had last seen him. Turning her head from side to side she spotted the fluffy black coat distance away, and the more she noticed was a body protesting to be put down. Was that … Law?!

Ann quickly with her feet tried to catch up to Corazon's long strides. She eventually caught up, Law protesting to be put down and telling Ann to make him stop. Ann was unsure what was going on but the face that Corazon was making was new. Corazon took them to an empty alleyway and threw Law on the floor. Law protested and complained while Corazon looked at Ann.

"Watch anyone suspicious, Ann."

"Huh? Who said that?"

Ann nodded her head and went to look out for anyone that was not familiar with Corazon's secret. She had promised him to never tell his secret to anyone, and that meant even lying to the scary Doflamingo. She looked around the streets and noticed that everyone was merely doing their own thing around. Her head turned back when Law yelled out and noticed that Corazon had started to silence him by using his ability. The ability to make everything silent, the secret she was not going to tell one soul. Ann gripped the edges of her brand new book.

She hoped Law wouldn't tell a soul either.

* * *

Ann watched Law as they walked back to the ship with Baby Five and Buffalo who were eating their ice cream happily. Ann's blue eyes never left Law who was choosing to ignore her all the way from where they had left Corazon. As they came close to the ship, Ann got closer to Law who was a good distance away from the other two children from the family.

"Law."

"Don't talk to me," he turned to her with his most scary glare she had seen before. He had often given that glare more to Baby Five than her, but she knew she didn't have the time to be scared. She wanted to know if he was going to keep it a secret. The secret she had long promised to protect. Ann was scared of Law, but she needed to talk to him and the closer she got to the ship the desperate she became.

"But Law listen…" she tried once more, but once more Law ignored her and continued walking.

Tears building up in her eyes, she grabbed Law's hand for the very first time to stop him from walking. The desperation kicked in. "Law _please_." Tears strolled down her cheeks as she begs the boy in front of her to make a promise to her. "Please don't tell anyone."

There was an awkward silence and the twelve-year-old boy stared at Ann's desperate face. It was funny, she had stopped being such a crybaby for quite a while and now she was crying all over again. He could hear Buffalo and Baby Five ask what was wrong from a distance. He slapped her hand away as she gave a little yelp.

"You're annoying," he hissed out. His grey eyes gave her a murderous look. "You and that bastard can go to hell for all I care."

* * *

Baby Five patted Ann's head as she cried on her lap for some weird reason. The older girl was unsure why Ann was silently crying all of a sudden, but she had a hint that it might have been whatever Law said to her last because Ann's face looked defeated. Being the mature one out of the kids (as she likes to think), she decided to cool things down within the kid's group. Stoking the brown locks of Ann, Baby Five decided to calm her down.

"It's okay Ann," she whispered to her ear knowing full well she was hearing every word Baby Five was saying. "You know how Law is … just an angry kid. Whatever he said I bet he doesn't even remember it. And besides you shouldn't care what that idiot says, you're a good girl Ann and that's all that matters."

Baby Five frowned as Ann dug her face deeper into her lap, she could feel the tears coming out of Ann as her dress was getting stained by tear salted water. Baby Five continued to stroke Ann's hair lovingly. The girl needed her at the moment. She needed the touch and comfort just like all those other times Baby Five had given her. She didn't know when she thought of this, but it's been a long while that the older girl thought of Ann as a little sister that needed her.

Baby Five was not going to forgive Law this time.

This time he went too far with Ann.

* * *

Corazon was dazed after the little talk with Law deciding that he would keep his little secret from his brother. He honestly did not know what was going on through that little head of his. The older man was relieved though, he wasn't going to die just yet. But he knew now that his time in this ship had become limited because of him spilling the beans about his ability and the lies he had told. Corazon had to act fast now, he needed to make a plan in order to escape this ship.

And he was going to bring Law with him whether he liked it or not. He needed to get him to a hospital where he could get treated right away. After all, he had D as his name…! He needed to survive that hereditary disease that was holding him back.

The thought of Ann also crossed his mind. She was young and bright, and surely if he was going to escape he had to bring her too. Who knows what his brother would do if he found out he had betrayed him. One of his biggest fears is taking it out on the girl and using it as blackmail to get him to come back. Corazon ruffled the top of his head in frustration. This is why he never wanted to take the child in, but that mother of hers was persistent.

'_Promise me! Promise me you'll protect her! ... Please!'_

Corazon had made his mind, the moment the Marines would attack them – they would have to escape the ship.

* * *

Ann watched the white clouds when the ship started to sail. Baby Five had told her to get some fresh air while she would get them a snack to eat together. Ann sighed as she laid down on the ship arms spread wide. She was exhausted by all the emotions that she was having today; also just the incident with Law was mentally strenuous to her eight-year-old mind. Part of Ann wished Law just wasn't such a big … _meanie_.

Ann pouted as her lips formed a frown. He always made her feel like she wasn't wanted and was just a bothersome being. It wasn't just him – it was the whole family too. From Baby Five to Doflamingo himself. They were always annoyed how much she cried and how weak she was. The only good thing out of her was that she was pretty good being a 'sniper' as Gladius mentioned. Her accuracy was always on point much to the pleasure of Gladius and the rest of the adults. Ann remembered the beating she got when she told Gladius she didn't want to use a gun.

"Here you go," Ann took the sandwich from Baby Five's hand as the older girl sat down. "Feeling better?"

Ann only took a bite of her sandwich not saying anything.

"…" Baby Five went silent knowing full well that Ann didn't want to talk. "You know … you've been doing really good at trying not to be a crybaby anymore Ann."

Ann's blue eyes landed on Baby Five's face.

"You're going to turn nine in a couple more months and you have to realize that crying is not an option anymore here. You can't survive in a pirate world if you keep crying Ann, you have to toughen up. I'm only saying this because you're still immature and you need to grow out of it since you will be in missions with the adults soon."

Something she dreaded since she had only been to some, not all of them. Those missions were horrible, and she knew there would be many times the family had killed so many people. Baby Five's dark indigo orbs stared into her blue ones. Then the older girls pinky rose up.

"Ann promise me you won't be a crybaby anymore and survive this family. Even if Law calls you names and hates you or-or glares at you! Or if Buffalo likes to mess with you. Or if Gladius and Diamante beat you up or Giolla punishes you. Promise me you're going to survive all of that and if you ... ever need me … I'm here."

Ann raised her own pinky as well and entwined it with Baby Five's. The younger girl hugged Baby Five. The two girls really did have a good relationship with each other. Ann was just happy that Baby Five and Corazon were the only ones that liked her.

"Baby Five! Giolla needs you to take care of Dellinger!" cried out Buffalo catching the attention of the black haired girl. Baby Five's face flushed as she was needed once more on the ship. Ann grabbed her hand as Baby Five was ready to leave for her new assignment on the ship.

"Ann?"

"You're the best Baby Five," said a smiling Ann making Baby Five's face sparkle more than it already was.

* * *

The Marines were once more on the Donquixote pirates much to Doflamingo's annoyance. Corazon knew that this was now or never to escape, so he was in search of the two kids before anyone else noticed. Everyone, of course, was outside as they watched the Marine ships and he noticed that the kids were together. Now all he had to do was use his ability to silence the both of them when he would startle them and take one of the smaller boats to get away from the ship: then in search for curing Law's disease and save the will of D.

Another canon was thrown at their direction by the Marines; completely missing the ship, but causing a big commotion for Corazon to take the distraction of the adults and take the kids. Corazon tapped both Law and Ann with his ability since they were close to each other and without a second to lose he carried them to the back of the ship.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Law as Corazon tied him with a rope making sure the boy wouldn't run away.

Corazon ignored him and turned to Ann, "Ann I need you to get on the ship now."

The girl looked not just confused but terrified as well. She took a step back from Corazon, something he never thought would happen at this situation and time.

"Ann," his voice strained. "We need to leave here and _now_."

Ann grabbed her hands together and looked from an angry Law and an exhausted Corazon then to the other side of the ship where the battle was going on now. There were more canons being thrown at them. "B-But Baby Five and the others…"

Corazon placed a hand on her shoulder. Ann was a kind girl and he didn't even think of the relationship between her and the rest of the kids that she had with them. Corazon just didn't have the time to explain to her that if she stayed here she would be tortured or even worse die because of what he was going to do. And that didn't leave Corazon a clean conscious at all by having the young girl die because of him.

"Ann please, we need to go now," he strained as he lifted Law up with the rope. "We're going to leave this ship and it's not going to be safe for you to stay here. Let's go."

She didn't have time to think but decided that whatever Corazon was going to do was the best plan to follow. It was better than standing there and wasting time that he didn't actually have.

"Wait!" cried Law as Corazon was climbing down the ship to get to the boat. "Where are you taking me?! This is a kidnapping!"

Corazon threw Law into the ship and caught Ann when she climbed down the ropeway stairs. He placed her next to a laying (and very much screaming) Law and told her to hold on the edges of the ship as he pulled the lever downwards for the boat to touch the open sea floor. Once it did, Corazon cut the rope that was attached to the boat and they began to float away from the pirate ship the kids only knew as 'home'. Ann watched as they drifted a good distance away and could see the Marines attacking her home, her books, friends, and what she considered a family.

Blue eyes stared at the only adult in the boat who watched the battle scene in front of him and then at the boy who glared at the man before him.

What was going to happen to them now that they didn't have an actual home to go to?


	5. 134340: Part V

I realized I kept typing ship last chapter instead of a boat. ^^; Womp. Sorry for the confusion. After the next two chapters this little arc ends. This chapter is pretty fast pace because I need them to get to get the Ope Ope no Mi soon. Then on to the exciting ones: the beginning of the Heart Pirates! I can't wait to write Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo. (╯✧∇✧)╯ YASSS.

* * *

**134340:** Part V

" … tard!... ate … you!"

Ann winced as her blue eyes were beginning to open up. Law, still tied to the rope, was yelling at Corazon who was reading a book he had brought along on this journey. Her palms rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her little nap she had taken. Opening and closing her eyes was a way she was trying to get adjusted to the light of the sun. Speaking of the sun she felt hot and being at sea for almost three days was no fun; especially with the limited space they had on the boat.

Ann turned to the angry Law, who gave her a glare. She was too tired to really cry in front of him or run and hide behind Corazon. Instead she just stared and completely out of character smacked Law in the head causing for Corazon to look up from the book and watch little Ann's face scrunch up in annoyance. Law, internally shocked, glared at the petite girl next to him.

"You're so loud!" she cried out. "Corazon can't even concentrate because all you do is complain! He's trying to get you to a good hospital!"

"I don't need a hospital!" he shouted at her face.

"But you're sick and he's trying his best to get you healed!" she shouted back.

"I don't need that!" he cried back.

Corazon watched in amusement as these two bickered back and forth. It was going to be a long journey to the next island with these two. He had to admit, these two bickering back and forth at each other was rather cute.

* * *

They made it to one of the hospitals that Corazon had researched for and he had told Ann to wait in the waiting room. She noticed that Law was very quiet than usual and she wondered what was wrong with him. He was usually yelling at Corazon or glaring at her calling her annoying. Ann swung her legs back and forth as she took a seat on a chair. Corazon and Law were just across the hallways as she waited for the doctor to check up on Law and his illness. Ann looked up at the ceiling and wondered if they would be able to heal him. Law was mean, but she didn't want him to die.

"THE WHITE TOWN?!" shouted out the voices inside the room just across Ann. The girls ears picked up the yelling that was going on as a high pitch voice cried out, "NO! IM GOING TO GET INFECTED!"

Ann got off her seat unsure of what was happening inside the room. But she clearly heard Law's voice saying: "See?! I'm not even human anymore!"

Suddenly the doctor's door busted open and Ann saw it. The tears in Law's eyes for the first time were running through his face as he ran away as far as he could from the room. Ann watched in shock because not only was Law crying, but the nurse inside the room kept calling Law a monster. Those hurtful words made someone like Law cry.

Without thinking Ann ran the direction Law went and cried out his name: "Law! Wait!"

There was an announcement inside the hospital calling an emergency. "We have a child with Amber Lead Disease in the hospital. I repeat we have –"

Ann tuned out the announcement and finally was able to catch up to Law. Taking a hold of his wrist she stopped him and watched his tears slide down his cheeks and body shaking as he tried not to cry. The boy in front of her, the boy she had been so scared of, the boy who was mean to her, was crying like she had never seen. No other kid in the Donquixote had made this boy cry before – not even the adults! But the words the nurse had said had hurt him so … _so much_.

Ann squeezed his wrist.

He was _not_ a monster.

* * *

Another hospital visit was burnt down by Corazon has he flicked his cigarette away. He held Law by his collar as they walked away from another hospital again. Ann held onto Law's hat that had fallen down when Corazon has picked him up. Law protested to be put down.

"I'm tired of hospitals! I don't wanna go!"

"Law," started Corazon looking straight ahead. "I _promise_ the next one will be a better hospital than this one!"

Ann honestly wasn't so sure after this fourth hospital had called Law names once more.

* * *

Ann poked one of Law's white spots on his arm as he glared at her and told her to stop. With her blue eyes she stared at him. "I think the nurses are wrong about you Law."

Law watched her poke another white spot on his arm. The two of them were currently reading Sora, The Warrior of the Sea comic in the newspaper that Corazon had gotten and let them borrow it knowing full well the two enjoyed the series. Again Ann poked another white spot this time on the top of his hand and left her finger there. It was quiet in the borrowed room that Corazon had gotten the three of them in the local town of this island. Corazon had gone out to get some dinner for the three of them, leaving the two kids with the current newspaper and the comic strip section.

"You're not a monster," she whispered. "You're just Law."

She poked another white spot, but this time Law didn't say anything and continued to read out loud the comic strip for both kids to enjoy.

* * *

Corazon gave a frustrated sigh as he tried once more to get this right. Ann pouted as she sat on the chair kicking her feet back and forth and wanting for Corazon to get this over with. Corazon picked up the brunette locks and tried this one more time.

Law watched the man struggle to braid Ann's hair. The girl had seen a local woman in the town use braids to decorate their hair and for some reason, Ann had requested Corazon to do one on her. The adult had complied but didn't know how to do the simple art of braiding. It was amusing to see the adult all flustered by the eight-year-olds hair. Law kept it to himself that it would have been easier if he had asked the innkeepers daughter to do it for her, but he wanted to see how Ann would react once she became frustrated by Corazon not being able to do one simple braid.

Corazon with shaking fingers let go of the rubber band that was now tied to Ann's hair. He looked over at his finished product and his jaw dropped.

Law laughed out loud as he banged his hand on the table.

Ann literally had a knot on the side of her head with her ribbon being all tangled up inside her hair. The girl touched her hair with shaking fingers and tried to make sure her tears wouldn't roll down her face.

"I-It's perfect!"

Law yelled at her. "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

* * *

Another visit and another failure to get someone to check out Law's disease. Corazon was getting annoyed by the lack of doctors actually being good doctors and was getting frustrated that he was punching doctors from left to right if they eyed Law funny. Ann, on the other hand, would hold Law's hand during some of the visits knowing that it freaked out both doctors and nurses by the action. They had told her she needed to stop touching him because she would get infected. There was one time Law had told her to stop holding his hand, but she told him she wanted to prove the people wrong – that he wasn't some inhuman boy.

They traveled from different islands just to find out that no hospital would want to take in Law. He was too much of a risk for them they said. Any time they said that Corazon would burn down the building and call the doctors assholes or idiots for not taking in a sick patient.

During the fourth month of their journey and after once again a failure hospital visit. Ann noticed that Law and Corazon were becoming a little closer than what they were before. Especially after a week break from going to town and town in search of a hospital that would take in Law. She noticed that instead of 'idiot', 'asshole', or 'jerk' all turned into 'him' or 'that guy' instead. It made her a little happy that Law didn't hate Corazon anymore.

Ann also noticed that Law was a coin collector as he collected all the different coins when they traveled from town to town. She mentioned it to Corazon once and he laughed as he rubbed her head calling her a smart girl. She started to give rare coins she would find to Law as he took them and exchanged his own coins with hers.

"Hey Law," Ann said one night as the two were stargazing, waiting for Corazon to come back with dinner as they camped out this time. "What's your favorite constellation?"

"I don't have one," he said nonchalantly. "Do you?"

Ann nodded. "I like Andromeda. There's a story that Andromeda was saved by Perseus when she was held captive to be eaten by the sea monsters and her parents promised to give her hand to him. But when he saved her, Andromeda's parents had forgotten about the promise, but she made sure she would keep the promise her parents had given to Perseus. And she was able to marry him at the end!"

"That's a dumb story," mentioned Law as he sat up looking at her in disbelief that she was into these types of fairytales.

Ann and Law noticed Corazon heading towards them with two bags of food for dinner. Each one of them got into a task of either prepping the food, cooking, or getting the plates ready. It wasn't much, but their bellies were full by the end of it. Ann was happy to talk to Corazon about his favorite planet and constellations during dinner time and she was even more pleased that Law was talking to them a lot more than before.

"Pluto is also my favorite planet!" cheered Ann as she giggled, "What about you Law?"

"…Mars?" commented Law as he cleaned the dishes next to Corazon. "Man … she's annoying when she talks about this type of stuff."

Corazon gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

Ann had heard Corazon that night when he believed the children were fast asleep. He had been drunk and was opening his heart to the sleeping children that day. And for the second time, Ann watched Law cry as she held his hand as he desperately needed someone to be with him as Corazon expressed his concern and care for this boy. It wasn't long for the next morning to call Corazon by a more intimate name "Cora-san" which surprised the adult as he just stared at the boy making breakfast for the three of them. It wasn't long when they received that call from Doflamingo about a Devil Fruit that could potentially heal Law's disease.

That was almost a week ago, Ann noticed how weak Law had become and how desperate Corazon was starting to get. The girl had started to become much closer to Law as the days he had become frail continued. Corazon was just so frustrated letting a child barely thirteen dying in his eyes. They had arrived at Minion Island not too long ago and were residing in an unoccupied house. Ann was watching over Law making sure he was comfortable as possible as Corazon looked outside the window and making a plan to steal the Ope Ope no Mi.

"Ann," whispered Corazon to not wake up Law who was currently resting. "I need you to stay here and watch over him okay?"

Ann shook her head in protest because she knew just how dangerous obtaining the Devil Fruit was going to be. She knew Doflamingo was never going to forgive his brother if he betrayed him. Corazon patted her head trying to comfort the girl from having any fears.

"Ann," he began. "You're such a smart and sweet girl. Take care of Law for me and I promise to come back with the devil fruit in hand. The moment I do, we'll leave this island and escape my brother, the navy, and the government okay? I'll be extra careful for you."

Ann nodded as silent tears rolled down her face.

And with that, he left the two kids were alone at the house. Awaiting every minute for his arrival.


	6. 134340: Part VI

I didn't cry. You cried.

Woot almost made it to 4.5k words. Yuss.

Still don't own One Piece.

* * *

**134340:** Part VI

Ann placed a wet cloth on Law's forehead as he panted due to his illness. His fever was not breaking and it worried Ann that he was not getting better any time soon. How come just a week ago he had become so frail? It wasn't fair. She didn't want Law to die just as they were all getting along. Ann wiped the sweat off of Law's neck and began to once again place a wet cloth on his forehead again. She continued to do this whenever the cloth had gone dry. When the bowl next to her of water ran out, she began to refill it once more in the kitchen sink and did the whole process again until Law looked a bit better.

It had been at least thirty minutes ago since Corazon had left the two kids alone. Her heart was beginning to race as she worried for the adult. Her gazed turned towards the window; it was snowing in Minion Island. Ann frowned as she took the wet cloth off of Law's forehead once more. She was nervous. Ann wasn't sure if everything was going to be okay even though Corazon had promised her that the moment he would get the devil fruit for Law, they would escape the island as soon as possible before Doflamingo and the Marines would catch them.

A sniffle came out of her as she rubbed away the tears that were coming out from her eyelids. The thought of an angry Doflamingo terrified her. She hoped that everything would turn fine in the end. Law coughed as he opened his eyes to stare at the distressed girl next to him.

"…what's wrong?" he was able to ask as he panted heavily due to his fever. "…why … are you … crying…this time?"

Ann shook her head back and forth and gave a trembling smile at the sick boy. She had promised Corazon in taking care of Law, and she was going to make sure not to rise his fever up because of her crying. "Nothing! I was just wondering what's taking Corazon so long."

"…"

Law stared at Ann's blue eyes before his attention was then on the window. "How… long has … it been?"

Ann's grip on the wet cloth tightened as she tried to get access to the extra water out. "…Not long… He'll come back soon. He promised…" Once more she placed the cloth on his forehead. "Does it feel better? Do you need water?"

"I'm fine," he responded in a raspy voice. His grey eyes rested on the window as he watched the snowfall gently outside. "…We … should go … see if … he's nearby now…"

Ann shook her head fervently knowing full well Law shouldn't be outside at this time. He was ill and she knew that people needed rest when they were ill. Ann placed the wet towel on Law's forehead. "No. Corazon said to stay put. I trust him that he's going to come back. With the devil fruit to make you feel better. And then when you eat it you'll feel better and we can run away from this island."

Law watched as more tears fell down on the younger girls cheeks. He knew that the girl was now rambling on in order to make herself feel just a bit better from the situation she was in. Her hands were trembling whenever she would adjust the wet towel on his forehead. The boy coughed and then he groaned when he tried to move his body, but failed to do so. Ann panicked not knowing how to help out or what he wanted.

"Water…" he mentioned. "Boil … some water…"

Ann got off the chair and got to do the task that Law mentioned. As soon as she put water on an empty kettle the ground rumbled and she immediately went to check what had happened outside through the window. When she got to the window she noticed orange and red flames appearing bigger and bigger as each second passed on top of the mountain – the direction that Corazon was most likely at. There was no sound of burning flames at all or anything really. Ann's blue eyes widened as she lips parted open to say something, but nothing could come out of the little girl. Her heart pounded fast as her palms began to sweat.

"Ann … what … is it?..." muttered out Law trying his best to sit up.

Finally, her voice had come back and she turned to Law. "T-There's a fire in the mountain. C-Corazon …"

Her thoughts began to go down the negative side.

Law pushed his body upwards with whatever force he had. Ann dropped the kettle in her hands and quickly went to help out Law.

"Let's… go look … for him," he grunted out as Ann helped his get off the bed. He noticed her eyes not only filled with more tears than before, but there was a strong hint of fear. She was fearing the worst for Corazon and her emotions were like an open book. "It'll be … fast if we can … catch up to … him and leave … this place … fast."

That happened to reassure the young girl as she placed Law's arm around her neck. He was taller than her, but she tried her best to support his side. Both kids placed the winter coats that Corazon had found for them and began to head outside. Law noticed the fire that Ann had mentioned and he directed for her to head to it. Hopefully, they would cross paths with Corazon and –

BANG BANG!

The two lifted up their heads and looked at the fiery mountains. Ann's heart clenched as she nervously looked back to Law. The boy just watched the flames and began to take more steps forward dragging the little girl next to him. Ann noticed that Law had gotten some type of energy back because the boy was walking a bit faster than before. It wasn't long until they had gotten out of the town's outskirts and Ann noticed that Law was feeling weaker and weaker as they took more steps to head to the forest leading up to the burning castle. It wasn't long until Law stumbled in the snow falling down the flat face as Ann cried out his name several times.

"Law! Ann!" cried out a familiar voice as Corazon noticed them for afar. Ann turned to the blond man and a sense of relief. The adult ran faster when he noticed the poor boy's state. He picked him up and asked Ann to catch up as they headed back into town but staying close to the east side of the place – where it was a little more deserted than the rest of the streets. Finding a good place to rest, he placed Law against a wall.

"Y-You're okay!" cried out Ann as she stepped closer to Corazon and Law.

The adult made a victory sign to the girl as he pulled out a weird looking red fruit with swirls. "Of course I'm okay! I promised to be back! Also, guess what Law?!" his attention was now on the boy. "I got it! I got the Ope Ope no Mi!"

Law looked at the man in concern. "We heard gunshots… I thought something was happening and we…"

"No time to talk about that!" cried out Corazon as he pulled Law a little closer. "Be happy that it's the Devil Fruit that will save your life!"

"But …" Law began with a raspy voice. "Nothing can be guaranteed that if I eat that fruit … I'll actually be cured…"

Law had a point that Ann hadn't thought about. How exactly was Law going to get better by just eating that fruit Corazon was holding? The shape was formed into a heart and the swirls on it made it look ominous. Honestly, it didn't even look that appetizing. How was that going to change Law's lifespan? Ann wasn't really aware of Devil Fruits but knew that Doflamingo and Corazon had them because they had powers that she had never seen before. Even Baby Five had eaten one, but it was before the time she joined the Donquixote Pirates.

Corazon forced the fruit onto Law's mouth and Ann panicked. "Law!" she cried out in surprise as Corazon shoved the Devil's Fruit further as he commanded Law to chew and swallow. Law looked paler and had made some strange unpleasant noises as he swallowed the fruit. Ann noticed something unusual the more she kept staring at the adult. And the moment she realized what it was she gasped and ran to hug the older man.

"Gak!" cried out Law as he finished the last piece of the Devil Fruit. Something odd was in the pit of his stomach and he didn't even know how eating a Devil Fruit was supposed to feel. "Hey, Cora-san! I'm not psychologically ready to become a Devil Fruit User!"

That's when the adult fell with Ann hugging the side of his arm. The white snow began to absorb the warm blood coming from the younger Donquixote brother. Law watched as Ann cried out his name several times with her tears falling down continuously.

"Cora-san…?" he stuttered out. "Oy…"

The man panted for breaths as he said. "It's fine this way … now you can … cure your illness by yourself … we outwitted my brother this time … we won!"

Law had not noticed the bloodied snow from his view, but he caught sight of the stains Ann had on her coat. His grey eyes widen as he pushed Corazon to the side to get a better view of his chest. "Cora-san! You were shot!" cried out Law in panic as he saw the bloodstains on his shirt and legs. It was hard to see the dark red blood from his dark coat, but it was there. Corazon had gotten shot because of him!

Ann looked at Law. "What do we do?! How do we help him!?"

Corazon's hand plopped onto her head. "Ann…it's okay…I just made a small blunder."

"Damn it! Cora-san!" cried Law as he placed his two hands forward in hopes his power would magically heal the adult in front of him. Ann noticed this and watched Law's desperate face. He cursed under his breath as he continued saying the word heal. There was a little hope in Ann's heart that maybe just maybe Law's powers were helping Corazon. Yet the more he continued the more blood came out and nothing was being resolved.

"Goddamn it! Just stop bleeding already!"

Corazon chuckled as he also placed his hand on Law's head. "Haha … you're funny… Didn't I tell you abilities aren't like magic…?"

Desperately Law looked at Corazon. "Then what do I do!? How do I stop it?! You got hit because of me!"

Corazon tried his best to console the young boy and girl mentioning that wounds like this wouldn't kill him. He did ask a request for Law, to hand a small black container to the Marine somewhere west of the island. He explained it was a letter to save a faraway kingdom that was going to be in trouble. He asked to take Ann with him and leave her with the Marines to take care of her, he promised her that he would feel better, and get her out of the ship. The girl stubbornly shook her head.

"I don't want to."

"Ann…" pleaded Corazon. "I need –"

"I don't want to!" she screamed not letting go of Corazon's fluffy black coat. "I want to stay with you! Law can go! I don't want to go!"

Law took the black container without hesitation. He looked up at Ann's blue eyes. "Stay here and watch him okay?"

There was a nod in response from Ann as her hands trembled from the way she forced her fingers to hold on to the bloody coat. She didn't know what to do or how to help the most important person in her world out. He was dying and she wasn't being useful at all. Her negative thoughts stopped when a big hand covered hers. There was a small chuckle coming from the man.

"Why didn't you want to go … Ann? It's not safe right now... I promise I will come back for you…" Corazon began rubbing her little fingers to reassure her the wound wasn't that bad.

"C-Cora-san …! I don't want to leave you alone! It's scary to be alone! I want to help you, but I don't know how!" she cried wiping her tear with her free hand. "I'm scared and I wanna leave this island with you and Law! Now!"

Hearing her little heart pouring out made the adult feel a bit guilty that he got wounded because of the silly blunder he hand made. What's done was done, and now he needed to figure out a way to get these two lovely kids out of this island before his brother came to hunt them down. But first, he needed to calm down Ann.

"Ann," the brunette looked at Corazon as he called her name. "You're a strong girl … and I'm really proud … how you're working on not crying… so much lately."

Ann sniffed. "Baby Five said the same thing, but I'm crying right now and I can't stop the tears Cora-san…"

Corazon chuckled as he rubbed her head fondly. "No… you're working on it at your own pace. You're a kind girl … just like how your mother… raised you." Ann watched him smile from the corner of his lips. "…I need you to help me to find a doctor Ann… So that he can heal me… and then we can leave this island as soon as …Law gets back."

Ann shook her head in refusal. She really did not want to leave his side.

"Ann," he rubbed her head as she wiped her tears off. "Help me get better by finding help..."

Ann was hesitant.

"Please…"

The little girl hugged Corazon. "Okay, but promise me you'll still be here and awake!"

The adult gave her a smile and a victory sign with that the girl stood up. She ran as far as her feet could take her to find a doctor. The only thing was that she did not even know where there was one in this town. Ann passed several houses in hopes to find a shop that would tell her at least where the local doctor would reside. As she was running she tripped over the snow causing for her to fall face flat and her cheeks burned from the ice-cold snow. Ann quickly got herself up and noticed a lady and her son watching the fire from the mountain in shock. Ann ran to the two as she asked them where the local doctor would be.

"Please!" Ann begged urgently. "I need to find a doctor!"

The woman in a yellow winter coat frowned at her. "The doctor is actually not here at the moment, he's traveled back to his hometown, Swallow Island … a two-day journey from here by boat."

Ann felt cold. Colder than before. She stopped her tears from coming out of her eyes. "Is there another person who knows any medicine stuff?!"

It broke her heart when the woman shook her head. "The only doctor that travels to Minion Island comes once biweekly for a three-day stay from Swallow Island. No one else on this island that I know has medical experience…"

The son looked up at his mother. "What about Joey? Isn't he learning medicine mama?"

"Yes, but he's a student at the moment and doesn't have a clinic at all," mentioned the mother. "Besides he lives closer to the port town."

Ann just stared at the woman and son blankly. There was no hope in finding someone to cure Corazon on this island. They had to leave. _Now_.

Ann dashed back in the direction to where she had left Corazon leaving a confused mother and child behind. Ann's cheeks were red and her breath was unstable as she ran as fast as she could. They have to take a boat to Swallow Island and leave this place in order to survive. She needed to rely on that information to Corazon. The little girl noticed on her way a small familiar figure running towards her head-on. She was so confused because he was supposed to be in the back alleyways on the east side of town, so why on earth was he running towards her.

"Ann!" he yelled out. On his arm was Law, badly hurt, and if she squinted her eyes a bit she could tell that even Corazon was even worse than he was before. What had happened?

Corazon picked up the girl with his free arm and quickly ran to exit the town.

"Cora-san?!" she asked. "What's going on? And why is Law injured?!"

The adult had stayed quiet as he ran holding the two dear children close to him. He was not going to let them die in the hands of monsters.

* * *

Ann made a snow bunny as they rested from going up a hill in the direction opposite of the burnt mountain. She looked up at the sky and frowned as these white lines caged them in from the sky. The girl turned her head to Corazon and Law who were resting before continuing with their journey to hide from Doflamingo's henchmen and his awful enclosed cage. Ann turned back to the snow as her hands began to make something a little familiar to her childhood – before she met Corazon. She dug deep in the snow to get a hold of dirt, with the little dirt she had she tried her best to make it into the ball before adding the second coat of layer – this time with snow.

"Ann?"

The petite girl turned to Corazon who watched her with a smile. "What are you doing?"

Corazon knew she was distracting herself from being scared and crying. After he had told her that they were enclosed by his brother's cage, he knew the fear the girl was feeling – because he had felt it too the moment he saw it.

"…Cora-san…" Ann walked towards Corazon and the sleeping Law. "Do you remember mama's special treat?"

Corazon watched the girl carefully padding what looked like a snowball with patches of dirt. "Back at the little café she owned? Yes, it was a really good dessert your mama gave me."

Ann gave a sad frown. "…when we leave this island … can I make you mama's special treat?..."

Her blue eyes gave him the little bit of hope he _needed _to see.

"Yes, Ann…" he grinned at the child in front of him. "When we leave this island make sure to give me lots of yummy desserts your mama used to make for you."

His heart ached, but he made sure the child did not see it.

* * *

Law was confused about why Corazon had placed him and Ann together in one treasure box. How _exactly_ were they going to escape by hiding inside a treasure box? He looked at Corazon in puzzlement. "How are we escaping like this?"

"Law," began Corazon as he patted both of the children's heads. He had placed his ability on them now – in order for them to stay safe. "This is a blind spot for pirates. They'll never find you two here. Trust me. Just stay still."

"What about you?!" cried Ann pushing Law to the side. "How are you going to escape?!"

"I will trust me, Ann," he said warmly as he rubbed her head to calm the child down. "Be a good girl and stay still like Law okay?"

"But..!"

"Ann," he said firmly to the girl as he gave her his spare metal lighter he had on him for whenever he wanted to smoke. "Hold this if you get scared. You're the best girl I have ever met. I need you to stay still with Law and take care of each other. Remember when no one is looking and the coast is clear – run away. Find a boat and get out of here – go to Swallow Island. I'll follow behind okay?"

There was a small pause before the man gave a victory sign. "Both of you … I love you two."

"Cora-san!" both kids cried as he shut the treasure chest closed. Ann banged on the wooden surface as she cried for her long term hero. "Cora-san! Cora-san! Me too! I –"

Law held her back and snapped at her. "Stop! He told us to stay still!"

"But…!"

"Trust him!" he yelled as he forced her to sit next to him. "Just trust him…"

Law placed his hand on the metallic lighter Corazon had given Ann. Law tightens the grip between his and her hand as he glanced at her with determined eyes. Right now in order to escape – he had to calm her down. He heard her little sobs as she tried to quiet herself down. Law rubbed her hand gently hoping that some sort of comfort from him would help her. As he continued to rub for a while his drowsiness began to continue due to his illness. He mentally cursed as sleep took over him.

Ann noticed the tired Law and how he had fallen asleep. He was still sick and he needed to get to a warm place as she noticed his shivering. Ann buttoned his coat all the way with her free hand and wrapped him with the cloak in order for him to stay warm. There wasn't a lot of space for movement especially with Law's big body, but she adjusted herself comfortable next to him.

It was quiet.

Ann hated it and decided to close her eyes to see if she could force herself to sleep. Her head kept thinking about the adult outside and what his whereabouts were. Was he going to try to escape the cage? What if he got caught? Ann squeezed the metallic lighter and Law's hand as well that was on top of hers. Those thoughts frightened her.

She began to think of the stars and planets she had read with Corazon and sometimes with Law. '_Pluto is our favorite planet,_' she thought innocently as she tried to recall random facts. '_Law's is Mars because it's red._ _Andromeda is my favorite constellation and Cora-san's is the little dipper. Law doesn't have one because he doesn't seem interested in constellations. I wonder if Cora-san will teach Law how to read the stars when we meet up with him. Maybe then he'll have a favorite constellation like me and Cora-san… _'

Her head began to nod off as her eyes were beginning to close.

'_I want to make yummy treats mama used to make for Law and Cora-san… Cora-san…Me too … I love you a lot too…!'_

His feelings for the small girl warmed her up.

**BANG BANG**

Blue eyes and grey ones shot open.

"Corazon went that way!" they heard a voice very familiar to them shout. Ann's heart raced as she held Law's hand firmly. She was terrified of what was going on outside of the treasure box.

**BANG BANG**

Law moved to try to open the treasure box open, but it wouldn't budge.

**BANG BANG**

Ann held her breath as she tried to hear the conversation. Her hands gripped on the metallic lighter. '_He told me to hold this if I'm scared….Hold this if I'm scared…_'

"Corazon! Why did you pretend you were a mute?!"

**BANG**

"I don't have to … answer to any … of you."

Ann's heart skipped.

"Urk!"

Ann covered her ears as she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to hear anything especially Corazon struggling to live. Her tears came. She wanted him to live. To come safe to them. To escape this stupid island.

The two children felt the treasure box shift to the side for a moment. Ann uncovered her ears as she began to hear everything. From Corazon admitting to being a marine, to the Ope Ope no Mi and Doflamingo's desire for sacrifice. Her heart was aching and she didn't know how to stop the sobs. Law was desperately banging on the treasure box knowing full well he couldn't help, but wanted to so bad.

"**JUST LET HIM GO!**" yelled the voice of the man that she cared for the most. "**HE'S FREE!**"

**BANG BANG BANG**

The children's cries were not heard inside that treasure box. The only ones who could hear the cries were that of the said children.

* * *

Law watched Ann quietly tapping on the snowball filled with dirt as they took the same boat Corazon had brought them to Minion Island. He watched her empty eyes just looking at her the ball creation in her hand.

There were no tears, just empty blue eyes staring at the melting ice in her cold hands.

* * *

Planet 134340's song has ended, the planet that both Corazon and Ann enjoyed talking about in those astrology books.

* * *

_We were together just up until yesterday_

_But it's to the point where it's scary, same days but no you_

_I'll be honest, even up until one year without you_

_I was just fine, I didn't have any remaining feelings_

_I forgot about it all_

_Even your scent_

_But wait, this perfume smells familiar_

_Just when my memory was about to come back_

_I turned my head and saw you_

_Smiling brightly and next to you was_

_(Hi) Hi_

_How have you been? I've been ok_

_Unlike my heart that feels like it'll explode_

_The temperature right now is -248_


	7. Save Me: Part I

Sorry for the long delay, but now that the holidays are here and Wano Arc is getting a heck tons better – I'm motivated to write a lot more now.

So sticking this close to the Law Novel that's been going on, but like also not. It's gonna be hard writing a teenage edgy boy with a polar bear and two older teens. Especially with a moody soon to be nine year old girl. But I am so pumped. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

* * *

**SAVE ME: **Part I

_I want to breathe in this, suffocating night_

_I want to wake up from, this terrible dream_

_I'm trapped inside myself, no way to climb out_

_Don't wanna be lonely, just wanna be yours_

_Why is it dark when you're not here?_

_I'm lost without your light_

_It's dangerous, just how wrecked I've become_

_Save me because, I can't get a grip of myself._

It had been two days of constant walking since they had arrived at the island. Both children were hungry and tired after all the traveling they had done when they had escaped Minion Island five days ago. The older child had decided it was best if they find a town to get some rest and some food in order to survive, the younger child would only nod at whatever idea the older one suggested. Also Law's health was not getting better during the travel and was getting desperate to find a rest spot for both him and Ann. Day and night since leaving Minion Island; Law was trying his best to waken his ability in order to get rid of his disease, but he kept failing much to his frustration.

Grey eyes noticed buildings up ahead from the snowy hills that they were located in. It would take them at most an hour or two to get to the village and find a place to rest. Law panted as he eyed the skin of his hands as he knew he was getting weaker and weaker every day due to his illness. The coldness of the weather were not helping him either. His eyes moved to the younger child next to him – she was also in a worse state like him except it wasn't physical. Law took Ann's hand and they began to trot down the hill until they got to the bottom of it. The older boy panted knowing it was hard just to exert energy lately.

It was about an hour when they had hit the outskirts of the snowy village that the boy was becoming a bit paranoid. The more he thought about entering the village the more he became of afraid to even step close to it. Law paused as he panted harder. What if the villagers would outcast him because of the progression of his illness. The moment they found out his body was white by the disease what would they do? Law turned to the brunette girl. What if she got turned away as well merely because he was touching her hand? These thoughts were made worse when he recalled the shrilling screams of the nurses and doctors when they took notice of his deformed skin.

_**Pant.**_

_**Pant.**_

Both children were in front of one of the entrances to the village now. Law's feet would not move any close as he just stared at the houses in front of him. He pulled down his hat a little lower to hide his eyes. The screams of fear were inside his head as he held tightly to Ann's hand for support. But he didn't feel the tug of reassurance he got back when he was nervous in entering the hospital; for hope of a successful checkup. Grey orbs looked next to him to the petite girl – emotionless and weak like she had been five days ago when they both lost an important man in their lives.

He wanted to save her because Corazon risked his life for her too. It was after all his fault. They could have escaped if he wasn't so stupid in handling the black container to Vergo. If he had just asked the marines before he saw him … Corazon might have survived. But because of his own stupid mistake …

Law was unaware of a young girl coming towards them. Her red fiery hair tied into a side ponytail with a well-kept red dress came towards the two lost children. Her golden eyes watched the boy with a hat holding hands with the little girl next to him. She tilted her head not sure why the boy and girl was just standing there and not entering her hometown. Were they lost? The girl took several steps forward to finally get a better look at the two kids.

The boy had a white hat with black spots and looked rather pale as his body was wrapped in a brown cloak. The girl next to him looked rather odd with her hair having one high pigtail and one loose one and her yellow coat had odd brownish spots especially a big one in the front. If she eyed it a little bit more it looked like some sort of stains. Who were these kids?!

"Hey you two!" the girl yelled pointing at Law to catch his attention. "Are you two lost?"

The girl began to blush when she saw the boys grey eyes look at her … in fear? She was so confused when the boy ran away dragging the little girl next to him getting far from the village.

"H-Hey!" she cried out. "Come back!"

That did not stop the children from running back into the wild.

* * *

Law gasped for air as he rested inside a cave he had found when exploring the insides of the wild jungle. He was not going to last without proper rest and food. If this kept up he was going to speed up his disease and die. He looked over at Ann who fell down to sit next to him also tired for their journey – she was going to die too if she kept this up as well. Law held Ann's hand in order to get her attention. When her dazed blue eyes looked at him – guilt and worry and fear hit him like bricks.

"Ann …" he started. "I … miss him … like you."

They were kids, but he knew this type of pain before from surviving his hometown. The loss of his parents and sister ate him up. The only feeling he felt afterwards was the hatred of the marines and the government – but the hatred grew more and more as he saw all of his people lay lifeless on the ground. At some point he began to see life as meaningless and everyone should disappear from the face of the earth. But he started to somewhat change his views a lot more when he joined the Donquixote Pirates. Law watched Ann's eyelids looking down in sadness. His voice didn't let him admit it, but the times he saw Corazon and Ann reminded him of his father and him studying medicine together – back when his memories were happy. Then getting to know Ann and Corazon a bit better during their travels changed him – giving him hope of getting something he had lost long ago.

He pulled Ann closer to him. "I … miss his…kindness too…"

Adjusting her loose pigtail a bit higher he looked at her. "…we have to … survive for him. Understand?"

Yes, he needed to survive in order to take down the murderer who killed him. But he would not say that to the girl because those may not have been her feelings at the moment. Ann's body trembled as she cried holding Law's hand. Ever since he met her, Law knew Ann was not being used as a tool like Baby Five and him were being used. Corazon had been protecting her from being used by his brother somehow. That's why she was much kinder than the other kids in the family.

Law decided to let Ann sleep once she finished crying as he continued to figure out ways to activate his devil fruit ability. Law recognized he didn't have enough time anymore as he felt his body break down from the stress and travels. The boy closed his eyes trying to focus for something to come out of his hands. Nothing happened once more and Law banged his head on the stone wall behind him. It was frustrating that he was not getting anything. He was going to die after all they had gone through.

'_LAW! The next hospital will be better!'_

He could hear Corazon's reassuring words.

'_You're not a monster … you're just Law.'_

The kindness he felt that time from both Ann and Corazon always made him wondered if he even deserved any of it.

'_Law! Hang in there Law! We're getting the Ope Ope no Mi for you! Just a couple more hours until Minion Island right Ann!?'_

His fist clenched as he closed his eyes recalling the blond-haired man.

'_I'M NOT A MARINE!'_

Corazon lied to him so that Law could trust him in getting better and having … hope. He hoped that he was going to fight this illness off by having this unknown ability.

'_I love you two.'_

Law felt something strange happening to his body. The boy panted hard as he felt a hot sensation coming out of his hands. His vision wasn't becoming blurry in fact something weird was going on with his sight.

'_I loved him too! I loved him too!_ _I didn't get to tell him! We both loved him too!_'

_**Thump.**_

Law saw it – the beating heart in his chest and the white spots around his organs that were infected by the amber lead disease. His sight then went to Ann who had healthy organs functionally working. Her heart was beating normally. This situation was weird, it was as if he was no longer in the cave and now in a type of –

Room.

* * *

Ann blinked her eyes slowly as her sight began to clear. They were still in the cave that Law had found last night, and she must have fallen asleep after crying in front of Law. Pulling her body up from the ground she noticed a sleeping Law next to her. Ann rubbed her blue eyes as she noticed something a little odd from the boy and as she took a closer look she knew what was missing: the white spots on his skin.

"…!"

Ann was about to shake Law awake but held back as she noticed just how asleep he was. Ann placed her hands on her lap as she watched Law breathing normally like before. The white spots on his face had faded and Ann pondered how he had done it. Did the Devil Fruit really save him?

"…Hey! Wut ya two doin' `ere?"

Ann turned her head around to see an older muscular man with dark hair and a black goatee. His dark eyes stared at the girl in front of him and the sleeping boy next to her. Ann stood up and stared at the man with her distant blue eyes. The older man adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the children.

* * *

Law opened his eyes slowly as his sight was adjusting from the light coming in from the room. It took him less than ten seconds to realize that he was no longer in the dark cave that he had found with Ann. Just as he bolted up, he noticed the sleeping girl's arm wrapped around his stomach, sleeping soundly next to him. Confused, Law looked around the room that he was being captive in. The first thing he noticed was the fact that they were not sleeping on a bed and instead on a carpeted area in the living room. They were right in front of the fireplace and a couch was behind them. Law noticed the wooden walls had different types of decorations.

"So ya awake."

Law turned around to face an older man with dark hair and a goatee. Grey eyes narrowed as he found this man suspicious.

"…Girlie over `ere was cryin' none stop `cause ya wouldna wake up," he said as he came closer to the children holding to mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "I told 'er ya just need rest."

Law looked at Ann's sleeping form before he gave a scowl to the stranger. "Who are you," Law asked as he tried to think of a plan to escape in case this guy was dangerous. He was weak, but not as weak as he had been before he healed himself from the amber lead disease.

"Wolf's da name," the older man said as he offered the boy one of the mugs. Law took it hesitantly and noticed Wolf placed the other mug next to sleeping Ann. "I saw 'er and ya sleeping in da cave close ta town."

Law looked at the hot chocolate with intensity.

"It ain't no poison kid."

Law wearily watched him sit down on the couch behind him. He moved Ann's hands away from his stomach so that he would be freed from her. He then turned his whole body to Wolf. "Why did you take us to your home. You could have left us in the cave."

"I ain't no monster kid," he said watching the little girl next to Law breathing peacefully. "Sides' the girlie looks like she could use some food and shelter. Ya too."

Law frowned not trusting one bit of the man in front of him.

Wolf leaned his body in as his elbows rested on his thighs. "Look it, kid. I know the struggle when I see it. Da girlie over there was covered in old blood and ya looked half-dead in da cave back 'ere. I ain't gon ask wut happen, but ye two are almost half alive – ya need a place ta stay. "

There was a pause before he continued. "I don't usually do this, but if ya want ya two can stay 'ere. Not for free of course. Ya gotta help me with ma inventions I got layin' around and farming. Girlie can help with house chores."

Law was about to refuse but stopped himself from making a mistake. If he were to help this man with his farm work and inventions both he and Ann would have a place to rest. Just what his main goal was when they traveled to Swallow Island; to find a place to rest for a while. It was a good opportunity even though he was skeptical of Wolf. His eyes landed on Ann once more before saying his answer.

"Agreed," he muttered out.


	8. Save Me: Part II

**SAVE ME: **Part II

It had been three weeks since the two children had been staying at Wolf's place. Wolf had given them shelter and food; he had even bought them new clothes too. Law would work with Wolf on the farm that he owned next to his cabin house and would help out on the crazy inventions that the man had created. The first time Law encountered Wolf's inventions, the boy wondered how the adult came up with so many ideas.

Ann, on the other hand, was in charge of cleaning the house. Both Wolf and Law didn't want her to work closely on the inventions and the heavy-duty of farm work. It didn't sit well with the two males to have the young girl to work in a dangerous environment; sometimes the inventions would cause an explosion if Wolf wasn't careful. Not to mention the weather in Swallow Island was very cold and having Ann being exposed too long in such low-temperature weather didn't sit well with the males.

Currently in the living room; Ann watched Law practice his new ability as her eyes never left the boy and his test subject. Whenever Wolf was out and about tending to his research or the farm without Law; Law would be practicing the dome likeability that was theoretically a surgical room; at least from what he explained to her. Law would easily dissect different types of plants and bugs carefully for practice much to Ann's amusement whenever she would see the bottom half body of a centipede. Today was a little different instead of bugs; he was practicing on a tiny lizard the two of them caught on the farm.

Ann watched the clock above the fireplace; Wolf would be coming home for lunch soon.

"I'll get lunch started before Wolf gets back home…" she muttered more to herself than Law.

The boy only grunted a reply as he focused on the liver of the lizard he had been dissecting with his ability. His grey eyes focused on the heart next when he was done examining the liver; as he finished up stitching it. Half an hour passed before he was done with the reptile and placed it back to the jar that he had captured it from.

The boy turned to Ann who was placing a plate on the table filled with different sizes of rice balls. Law didn't complain seeing that it was the second day in a row to have a rice ball for lunch – it was much better than a sandwich she had made three days ago. He didn't want to admit it verbally that he hated bread, but Ann already knew that during their adventures with Corazon which is why she barely made any unless she had no more rice.

"Wolf-san, you're back," announced Ann loudly enough for Law to hear her. It was a way to tell him that he should stop practicing with his devil fruit ability and pretend that he was studying a medical book instead. Law quickly placed the thick book next to him in his lap as he opened up a random page of it.

"Aye, done experimentin' with da new invention girlie," said Wolf as he placed his backpack on one of the kitchen chairs. His attention then turned to Law's head that was hiding behind the thick book in front of him. "Law, come 'ave lunch. It ain' good ta miss a meal."

Law closed the book and headed to the table to eat his lunch that Ann had prepared. Lunch was pretty talkative as Wolf informed Law about how he was going to test his new invention tomorrow once he has finished it. Grey eyes noticed the half-eaten rice ball on the girl's plate before him – untouched now. His gaze didn't leave Ann's weary smile as she talked to Wolf about what his new invention would be.

* * *

Law watched Ann as she lethargically came downstairs from her random naps that she would take daily. He had noticed that since the first week of living with Wolf that she would take random naps within the day. The boy watched as she got herself a cup of water, but would have this long pause before drinking the liquid. Ann was not acting like the Ann he used to know; she was much quieter and obedient to anything Wolf would ask her to do. Law also noticed that she lacked the interest of reading books like she used to; he even tried to invite her reading _Sora Warrior of the Sea_ newspaper comic skits which she politely declined.

What really irked the boy was when she wouldn't eat a full meal. His sight would linger on her wrist noticing how boney they were becoming and that worried the boy.

It wasn't like he was over Corazon's death; in fact, he was grieving in his own way. Ann in the other hand was grieving severely that he was beginning to be worried about the girl's health.

Law watched as Ann washed her cup before putting it away.

"Ann," he said to get the attention of the girl. Her blue eyes stared at the boy in the living room. "Let's go to town," he suggested, "You're done with your chores?"

"…Yes," she mumbled out. "…I don't really feel like …"

"It's good to have some fresh air," Law began to put his textbook away as he was walking to get his coat. "I'll give you five minutes to get ready alright?"

He usually wasn't pushy, but he needed to work on Ann to be … Ann again. It didn't sit right with him watching the girl just become so cold when he remembered her with a much brighter personality. Law was not going to admit it out loud but he missed her childlike character. In fact, he needed that kindness that she gave to him back on the journey to find the best hospital for him.

"Ann?"

"…Okay…" with that the girl grabbed the blue new coat that Wolf had gotten her the following day after he found them almost half-dead in that cave. Law buttoned-up Ann's coat before he adjusted her long messy hair. He debated if he should start studying the art of braiding for Ann's sake.

"Ready?" he questioned before opening the door. Ann could only give a silent nod to the boy next to her.

The two children began to walk towards the forest they had to pass before heading to town. Rarely would Law ever head to town due to his anxiety, he would usually tend to the farm with Wolf or be in his workshop helping him with this odd inventions. The boy wasn't the type to hang out in town with the locals seeing that they wanted to know more about the boy and girl Wolf took in.

"Ann, are you okay?" he questioned as she was walking a little slower in pace. "We can rest if you want."

"…can we stop…" she muttered out as she took a seat on a nearby stone inside the forest. Law watched the girl carefully looking down at the snow below her feet. The look that she gave the snow reminded Law of that day they escaped the island together. Law was about to say something to her but suddenly heard a painful cry deep within the forest.

"What…"

"…someone sounds hurt…" whispered Ann as she looked ahead of her.

Law looked at the direction Ann's gaze was at and decided it would be best to have her stay in place as he searched for the source of the noise.

"Stay here and I'll…" he paused when her hands took a hold of his. Law watched as her trembling hands were on top of his; holding him in place in order to not let her be alone in the forest. He couldn't yell at her to let go because he clearly knew how she felt about being left alone. It took him days for him to tell her to go back to the house while he would tend to the farm the first week with Wolf and she had a hard time just being by herself that week.

Law placed a hand on top of hers and made sure to look at her blue eyes to reassure the younger girl. "I'm going to check out what's happening. You're staying here to stay safe. I'll come back." This didn't reassure the girl at all as his hands clutched his. "If I don't come back in five minutes you can go home and get Wolf for me. Got it?" There was still a stronghold. "Ann. I'm coming back."

Her blue eyes stared at his grey ones before she released her hold.

Law went alone deep inside the forest to hear another painful cry. It was a surprise to see two older boys stepping on what seemed to be a polar … bear? Law watched as the boy in the hat that read PENGUIN kicked the polar bears back. While the other one held a bat next to him ready to strike the bear again. Perhaps the bear was supposed to be their food, just as Law was about to leave the boys noticed Law's presence.

"Hey you!" the one with the bat said. "You looking for trouble?!"

Law ignored him and stared at the two older boys in silence. He was not about to deal with these two teenagers who were trying to get some food. The moment Law looked at the polar bear for some reason was one of his biggest mistakes he had done in his life. Beady black orbs teared up as they stared at Law asking for help. Law continued to stare at the beady orbs from the polar bear a couple more seconds before making an important decision. Tipping his cap down, he glared at the teenage boys.

"Leave the bear alone," Law said as he was ready to pick a fight with the two older boys. The one with the PENGUIN hat snorted as the other boy with the casquette hat made a 'ha?' sound. Law took a step forward. "Step away from the bear and leave him alone."

"The heck did you tell us to do?!" cried out the casquette boy as he raised his bat ready to attack the brat in front of him. Little did the older boy know was the fact that Law used to be part of the Donquixote Family where they trained his body to be ready for a fight.

"Sachi wait!" cried out the boy in the PENGUIN hat.

But it was too late to stop the boy with the bat who got knocked out unconscious when the younger boy muttered out the word 'Room'.

* * *

Bepo, the polar bear that Law had just saved several minutes ago, stared at the living room in delight as he looked around the area. Beady little eyes marveled the objects around the room, from the bookcase, and to the maps, he saw hanging on the wall, and to the coffee table that had his mug on it. A couple of feet away were two young children as they watched the bear's enthusiasm for looking around the living room for new things he hadn't seen before. Ann watched Law stare at the polar bear with interest.

"Are you going to experiment with it?" she asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate she had made for everyone at the house.

"No," answered Law also taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Then … why did you bring him here?"

"I didn't … it followed us."

Ann, if she had been in a better mood, would have fought with him. The little girl, on the other hand, was too tired to deal with anything out of the ordinary. Her blue eyes landed on her mug that had just a little bit leftover of her drink. It was unusual for Law to bring back a pet that was not going to be experimented on.

"Is it really okay for me to be here?!" questioned the bear with pleading eyes.

"Yeah," answered the boy with no hesitation.

Ann took her last sip realizing that Law was keeping a pet for the first time.

* * *

"Ann?" whispered Bepo as he laid next to the sleeping Law. Ann also laying next to the sleeping Law noticed that the bear was observing her.

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell so sad?"

The girl was silent before responding to her new housemate. "I … miss my dear friend…"

"What happened to you friend?"

Ann moved closer to Law's sleeping body. "We lost him."

* * *

It had been a week since Bepo was living with Wolf, Law, and Ann. The polar bear explained his situation from day one; he was on a journey to find his brother but ended up in North Blue instead. Now he was helping Wolf with farm work and experimental inventions like Law. Yet there were times where he would stay behind and give Ann some company. Today was one of those days where Ann and Bepo were alone while Law and Wolf were out in his studio to test a new invention.

Bepo was sweeping the floor as Ann washed the dishes after breakfast. The two decided to cut the chore list in half so that it would be faster and later they could have some free time. After washing the dishes Ann went upstairs to clean the room that all three of them shared. Bepo decided to clean the bathroom. It wasn't long before all of the chores in the house were done, and that left Bepo and Ann some free time.

"What do you want to do Ann?" asked Bepo to the girl sitting next to him.

"I don't know…" she whispered as she stared at the clean living room.

"Do you do anything fun after chores time?" questioned the polar bear.

"…nap?"

"That doesn't sound like fun…" bluntly said Bepo as he stared outside at the snow falling.

Meanwhile, Law and Wolf were done testing one of his inventions out. It was a machine that was supposed to make it easier to pull outcrops, but one of the screws was missing. Wolf turned to Law and gave him a sheepish grin. "Guess I otta go to ye town t'day."

"What me to go with you?" asked Law as he placed the tools away on their proper place.

"I'll be right by m'self, 'eep da other two in handy ye?" said Wolf as he opened the door and noticed a polar bear and Ann building a snowman right in front of his studio. "Dat's a sight to see…"

Law took the opportunity to look outside with Wolf what was the sight to see, and saw Bepo putting sticks on what was supposed to be a snowman. Ann was trying her best to put stones for what was supposed to be the mouth of the snowman. Just to make sure, Law had to ask. "What are you two doing?"

Bepo looked at Wolf and Law watching them build their snowman. "We're building a snowman!"

Ann could only nod at the confirmation of Bepo.

"Well it's ugly," confirmed Law.

Bepo teared up and slouched his shoulders down as his gaze was now at the snow. "I'm sorry."

Law was instantly met with a cold snowball to the face. When he wiped it off his face he noticed an upset Ann had thrown in. And just for a brief moment, he recalled the times he used to bicker with Ann with Corazon in presence.

"We'll your face is ugly!" she cried out.

That brief moment passed because now he was annoyed at her.

* * *

Wolf saw the changes in little Ann as she became just a little bit more talkative than what he was first introduced to. Bepo was a good distraction for the girl as they began to bond over silly little things like snowmen, shaved ice, astronomy books, and Law's attitude. He also took notice of how Bepo would take care of Ann making sure she would finish her meals. The adult was content to see the girl open a lot more than how she was before, even if it meant a couple of bickers from Law and her every now and then.

Law, on the other hand, looked a bit more relieved whenever he was working on the farm or in his studio filled with inventions Wolf was creating. The fact that Ann was opening up a lot more than before put Law's mind at ease. Having Bepo was a lifesaver for Ann, Wolf noted, Law didn't mind the Mink - as Bepo calls himself - so much and in fact enjoyed the company of the polar bear too.

* * *

Bepo was a polar bear that much he knows. He's from the Mink Tribe and left his village in order to check out the sea, but by mistake got swept away from a large wave and boarded a ship that was going to lead him to North Blue. He got beaten up when he landed on Swallow Island and then met an amazing human boy named Law. He lived with one of the locals in Swallow Island and a quiet girl named Ann.

He respected the boy since he seemed to know a lot about medical stuff and how to attack. In fact, the boy was so kind to him in letting him sleep next to him too! His older brother would be so happy that he found a really good friend.

Wolf was a kind man who, in the beginning, was startled by a talking polar bear, enjoyed the idea of another housemate. Bepo appreciated the kind man even though he talked weird and was a little odd with his inventions.

When Bepo first met Ann, who was waiting for Law, he found her a little strange. She was a very quiet little girl and she smelled salty. Even on that night when they shared the bed with Law and asked her about her feelings; the salty smell never left his nose. The smell was even stronger whenever Law and he would go to Wolf's studio to work. That's why one day he decided to stay and figure out why she smelled like saltwater. He never figured it out because they built a snowman that Law didn't like and it was actually the first time he had seen verbal spite between Law and Ann. The only thing that made it odd was the fact that Law seemed to be enjoying it and that confused the poor polar bear. He thought arguments were not supposed to make you happy.

Today he figured out why Ann smelled like salt.

It wasn't his task to go upstairs and clean the bedroom that Ann, Law, and he shared. The only thing that made the polar bear go upstairs was the strong scent of salt that was coming from that room. When he did slightly open the door to the room, the scent of salt was so strong to the polar bear's nose. Bepo saw Ann sitting on the bed with tears rolling down her eyes. She was quietly crying as she tried to rub off the tears that were coming down. Bepo did not enter that room the entire day until he had to go to sleep.

That day Bepo told Law what he had seen when they were in bed, Ann fast asleep next to Law.

"Bepo," said Law as his eye never left the soon to be nine years old. "Starting tomorrow, she comes with us wherever we go."

"Aye!"

* * *

Ruby was one of the local girls who knew every single gossip in town. The current talk of the town was the fact that Wolf, the inventor that lived outside of town, took in some stray kids to live with him. She had learned this information from her mother who was the owner of the vegetable store near the town square, who had served Wolf. It's been almost a month and a week and Ruby still has not met the two stray kids everyone talks about. That is until today, when his golden eyes landed on the handsome boy, his sister, Wolf, and a random polar bear that was walking on two feet. Ruby froze at the sight of the bear not sure how to process that image in her head.

Wolf was ahead of the kids as he leads them around the town telling them what store contained what. Law, a little anxious to be in a town, tried his best to memorize all the facts that were thrown at him by Wolf. Bepo and Ann, on the other hand, were looking around the town with curiosity seeing that it was their first time.

"Let's top by da grocery store `efore we `ead back," announced Wolf as he took the kids and the mink to the local market in the town square. When they entered the store they noticed a girl with fiery red hair and golden eyes just staring at them; actually staring a Bepo.

"Mr. Wolf! What a pleasant surprise!" cried out a woman wearing a yellow headband that pulled her hair to make sure her red bangs would not cover her face. "And what's this? The boy and girl that lives with you and … a … bear?" The woman, just like her child, stared at Bepo.

Wolf gave out a cheery laugh. "Now now 'Anda! Don stare too hard!"

Wanda, the woman who owned the store, glanced at Wolf in surprise. "You can't just expect me to just accept the fact that a polar bear is walking on two feet and next to two children."

"I'm sorry," said a dejected Bepo as he looked down at the ground.

"Ah! No! I'm sorry!" apologized Wanda unsure what in the world was going on. "WAIT YOU CAN TALK!?"

"I'm sorry," once again apologized the crestfallen polar bear.

Ruby was the first one to break the silence when she stepped forward to the boy and held up her hand. She gave him one of her loveliest smiles. "Hi! I'm Ruby it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Law stared at her hand waiting for it to be taken by his.

Ruby waited, but nothing was happening so she decided to start a light conversation. "Are you and your sister visiting the town with your … polar bear … friend?"

"We're here to buy groceries," explained Bepo as he pointed to Wolf. "He said we needed to come here before we head home."

"She's not my sister," Law said at the same time Bepo was talking to Ruby.

**THUNK.**

Ruby turned around to see her little cousin Anthony, who by the way also had the fiery red hair, throw a pinto bean at Ann's forehead with great accuracy. Ruby shocked from the sudden action yelled out her cousin's name, even Wanda joined in. "Anthony what are you doing?!" they both cried out.

Anthony's golden eyes stared at blue ones. A pink hue appeared on his cheeks as he exclaimed pointing at Ann. "You're ugly!"

The smell of salt came back to Bepo's senses.

* * *

"You should have kicked his ass!" cried out Law as he continued to hear Ann crying in the living room as Wolf tried to calm down the poor girl by offering her some hot chocolate. Law was not making the situation any better. "Stop crying! Just kick his ass next time!"

Bepo watched Law fume with utter annoyance. "Is that all she needs to do to him to feel better?"

"Yes!"

Ann cried harder.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Bepo. And I know you do too. There will be more of him next chapter for sure. Also … Anthony is about to be my non-favorite little tsundere shit. Anyway, more Sachi and Penguin coming your way on the next chapter.


End file.
